


Good as You

by cuinaminute



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bed Hair, F/F, Fluff, Other, Song fic, The Avengers - Freeform, can be read as gender-neutral, lazy day, natasha is a softie, really fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuinaminute/pseuds/cuinaminute
Summary: A lazy day in bed with the love of your life.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Good as You

_You're what this world should be_

Fiery red hair splayed out like flames against cotton white sheets. Golden rays of light compliment soft creamy skin. You don’t know how to put into words how it feels to be able to see her like this, so beautiful and absolutely breathtaking. Unguarded and soft viridescent colored eyes flutter open and find you, and you forget to breathe.

“You’re so beautiful.” You can't help it, you have to tell her and by the soft tint of a blush on her cheeks and sleepy yet bright smile she gives you, you knew you were right. She is beautiful, a work of art you wouldn’t mind staring at forever, a work of art that you knew you would never get tired of.

She hums happily as you give her still pink tinted cheek a kiss, “Flatterer.” she teases you quietly, her skin is so soft, and the smell of her shampoo reminds you of pomegranates. “You smell nice.” A faint whisper followed with a smile. “You smell beautiful.” You cant help a light chuckle. Even half asleep, she can still outdo your compliments.

_I just wanna wake up everyday here in this bed_

Tangled limbs and soft skin, a embrace that feels safe. To have days like this where you didn’t have to save the world or attend meetings or train new recruits, but rather bask in the glow of the morning and stay in bed for far longer than socially acceptable were few and far between, it was days like today that you treasured. “You’re warm,” she whispers against your neck, and you shiver. Her arms and legs trapping you in bed until she’s ready to leave, and you don’t mind.

“Kiss me?” She chuckles and slowly, lazily turns to kiss you on the cheek, her lips are soft, and you’re left aching for a real kiss. She’s smirking at you, her eyes soft with a hint of teasing; she knew what she was doing to you.

“Let’s stay in bed all day.” You agree, but you want her to kiss you. “Natasha,” you cup her cheek and smile when she leans into your touch. “Kiss me.” It’s not a question nor a command and not quite a plea, but she doesn’t care, she kisses you. Soft and slow and when she pulls away leaning her forehead against yours, you’re left dizzy and craving for more.

_Never leave 'I love you' left unsaid_

“Guess what?” You run your fingers through her soft hair and her eyes close. She loves it when you do this. “What?” She answers but not with her words, not at first.

She kisses you, and you can’t think clearly. There is just her, only her. “I love you.” A kiss on your forehead, “I love you.” your cheek, “I love you.” below your ear, “I love you.” Her hand cups your cheek, and you didn’t know you could fall more in love with her than you already were. “Having you here with me, like this, feels like I’m finally home.”

“I love you.” It’s your turn to say it, and you would gladly spend forever telling her. “I’m in love with you.” You whisper your confession against her lips, and you feel her smile. “Only you.” You add because it’s true, and you want her to know that you love her with every beat of your heart.

“Good,” she’s looking smug now, and you want to laugh, but the glint in her eyes makes your breath hitch. “Because I’ll never ever get used to how much I love you.”

_So when it comes to loving you, baby_

_No, it will never get old_

_Tomorrow, tonight, the rest of my life_

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one. I hope whoever reads this likes it too.


End file.
